


Attractive

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Is this the first fic about them??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie tries to confess her feelings to Cerise on a live broadcast. It doesn’t go well.





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Attractive

“Breaking news,” Blondie rehearsed the words as she paced around the hallway. “Cerise is really hot. This just in, Cerise is just right!” Tapping her microphone against her palm nervously, the blonde continued to rephrase. “A special news report confirms the fact: Cerise is the most beautiful girl at Ever After High! Oh, no, no.” Sinking down against a locker, Blondie put her head in her hands. This was not going just right at all. She’d had it all worked out: a wonderful confession to Cerise, broadcast to the entire school on her MirrorCast show. Something that would make Cerise feel special. Maybe even special enough to want to go on a date with her. But Blondie didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how Cerise would take it. And she didn’t even know if Cerise would accept!

Cerise probably didn’t even know that Blondie existed. She wasn’t big into technology. Blondie almost never saw her on her MirrorPhone. Cerise liked exercise, and going for walks in the woods, and playing sports with her beautiful, strong calves and toned arms-

Blondie shook her head to clear it. No! She needed to practice! She had everything planned out for a confession right here, right now, as soon as Cerise got out of her Crownculus class! “It’s the news everyone’s been waiting for!” Blondie blurted out. “Multiple sources confirm that Cerise is hot like a bowl of porridge!” Oh, Grimm, that was no good at all. Blondie threw her head back into her hands.

If she said something like that, it would be a royal fail and there was no way Cerise would want to go out with her! Not when she was so cool and talented and smart. All Blondie had going for her was her MirrorCast show.

Hex, she was running out of time! She had to stand up! She had to stand up, and be brave! Walk right up to Cerise and announce it to the whole world, that Cerise was gorgeous and perfect and wonderful and that Blondie wanted to go on a date with her! Filled with conviction, Blondie pushed herself up off the ground, steeling her nerve, armed for battle with her phone and microphone.

“Blondie, are you alright? You didn’t faint, did you? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?”

At the sound of the so-smooth, gravely voice behind her that always made her weak in the knees, Blondie panicked. She whirled around, slamming her microphone into Cerise’s face, jamming her thumb into the record button on her phone while screeching at the same time, “CeriseIthinkyou’rereallycutepleasedateme!!!!” Then, overcome by a fit of emotions, she took one last look at Cerise’s beautiful grey eyes then dropped to the floor, plummeting into sleep in an emotional stew that was far from just right.

 


End file.
